untitled
by Draika
Summary: My first Inuyasha fanfic. R/R please.
1. Prologue: Broken Promise

_~*\Ranbou de, wagamama de, okoripoku te, yakimochi-yaki de... Sonna kare dakedo, soba ni itainda./*~  
_

  
"I know. I don't compare to Kikyou. Because... I'm alive." Kagome continued, "I thought a lot about Kikyou too. Kikyou and I are very different. This talk about me being her reincarnation- It doesn't make me Kikyou. My heart is my own. But one thing, I thought, was similar. We both wanted to see Inuyasha one more time. If I thought of it that way, it got a little easier. So I picked up my courage and came here. I want to stay. I can't forget."  
Inuyasha didn't respond. It was ok. She didn't expect him to anyway.  
"Inuyasha, let me ask one thing. Is it okay if I stay with with you?"  
"You're ... willing to stay?"  
"Yes."  
'I can't come in between Inuyasha and Kikyou. I know that. But, Inuyasha, I don't think it's a coincidence that we met. I want you to live. It's ok to have fun times. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what I can do, but I'll always stay by you. Always.'  


~*~  


"Sorry, Inuyasha. Looks like I'm breaking my word," whispered Kagome, tears streaming down her face.   
  
AN: I know it's short, but it's a prologue. To me, prologues are supposed to be short. Also, I am well aware that I altered the piece from the manga. And don't sue me. I haven't stolen anything. I translated it myself and everyone knows I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Besides, all you'd get is about 1 dollar + lots of homework.   



	2. Chapter One: Not Going Back

Kagome sighed and flopped down onto her bed. She immediately winced and sat up, remembering her injury. She fingered her side gingerly. At least it pain didn't plague her constantly anymore. Still, the scar was going to last for the rest of her life, no doubt about that. And the rest of her life would be in her own time. No more going back to the past. She wondered dryly why she wasn't happy about. She'd considered it so many times in the past, yet, now that it was actually going to happen, she was reluctant to give up her other life.   
Of course, it was only when she was mad at Inuyasha that she even considered staying at home permanently. This time, it was her mother's request that she stay. Her mother had been scared to death when Inuyasha had brought Kagome home, unconscious and bleeding heavily. Later, Kagome had heard from Sota that the doctor had said she almost bled to death. After Kagome returned home, her mother had practically begged her not to go back. Kagome had complied. It hurt her, almost scared her, to see her mother like this.   
It had been a month since that happened, and she still didn't tell Inuyasha that she wasn't coming back, even though she had plenty of opportunities. Inuyasha visited her regularly. He'd tell her of various small events happening back in his time, share rumors about the Shikon shards, and ask about her health. He seemed to know that she wasn't coming back, or at least not yet. He never once brought up the matter of when she was coming back.   
He seemed like a different person, quiet and almost gentle. Maybe it was because he was worried. Or, more probably, he still believed it was his own fault. Personally, Kagome couldn't find it in herself to blame him. But she didn't know how her mother would take it. If Mrs. Higurashi knew the whole truth… Right now, she believed Kagome's explanation that it was a youkai who had tried to take the shards she carried. Kagome had yet to tell her that in reality it was a half-demon who had attacked her.  
  
AN: I'm sorry peoples. I am probably not capable of long chapters. Anywayz, if anyone would be so helpful as to preread my fics and point out mistakes and such, I would be eternally grateful. Plus, I'm always happy to receive e-mails. Comments, questions, criticisms, and flames are all welcome at eternaldragonflame@hotmail.com Only two requirements for flames. #1: No profanity. You want to insult it, fine. But I will just trash anything with real bad cuss words. #2: Make sure you include what you don't like about it. "It stinks" is not very informative. If it all around stinks, don't bother to flame. I ain't changing it completely.   
  



End file.
